Always There
by Season Of Magic
Summary: It was always her. Even after two years of not seeing each other, it was her... (three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

_Season Of Magic: _I know I should have worked on some of my other stories but I've been working on this particularly one since the beginning of the summer and I am SO excited for the B&W sequel, and the way these two characters look now that I could not help but post this up. It's a two-shot and hopefully I can get the rest done before the US October 7th release of Black & White 2.

For those following any of my other stories I beg patience. It might take a while.

**[-]**

**Always There**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Cheren groaned.

He did not know how it had come to this, or why he had not seen it in the first place but it was driving him insane.

Bianca. Who else could he blame for what was happening to him?

The thoughts of the bubbly, hyper active blond came to him and he groaned yet again.

It was like his mind was turning into mush.

He noticed he smiled- an _actual_ smile, not faked mind you, whenever he thought about her.

"Arceus, what's wrong with me!?" and he hit himself with the book he had placed down when he couldn't concentrate anymore.

Bianca was the source of his problems wasn't she? All he had to do was somehow get her away from his mind and he'd be at ease.

He almost hit himself with the book again for not thinking about this rationally and placed it down again, picking up a few things here and there before he left to complete his newfound mission.

**_{-}_**

Getting Bianca away from his mind proved harder than he thought, especially when everywhere he walked reminded him of his blond friend.

Bianca. The girl he'd become best friends with when he entered first grade.

Bianca. The girl who came into his life, turned the whole world around and stayed within it.

Of course, there was Mitari to add to the mix too but she did not stir in him the same feelings Bianca did.

Bianca. It was always her.

He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. Walking through Aspertia seemed less tolerable now that he had a distraction in his mind.

He noticed a small café and decided to stop by, simply to get something to drink.

Perhaps a tea would help calm his nerves down and finally let him get some work done. He desperately needed finished that battle record for Lenora anyways.

He entered the small yet cozy cafe, looking around for a bit as he got into the line. He hadn't been to this cafe often and most of the time he wanted to, it was too full. What he did know however is that it was mostly a couple hangout kind of place. The decoration and the way the tables were set up made it even more obvious.

The cafe itself was painted a light golden color, with velvet red curtains surrounding the windows.

All the tables had a white tablecloth with a vase of red roses in the middle. Most tables were small, which could fit only two people. The bigger ones were in the back, near the few booths that were available.

Yeah, it's like they wanted to isolate the rest of the crowd from the romance scene up front.

Although only four people were ahead of him, the line was moving quite slowly. It gave him enough time to be alone with his thoughts, something he did not want to.

Knowing he did not want to think about_ her,_ he once again decided to look around.

**_Maybe that'll help pass time_** he thought as he glanced from the corner of his eye.

Seeing all these couples holding hands or acting so darn cozy, "Hey, look at us, we're in love!" is what it screamed out at Cheren.

He sighed. He should have thought about the place he chose carefully but nope. The line was getting longer behind him and so he decided it was best to wait it out.

Ahead of him a couple was arguing about what to get. It had reminded him of...

No. He was _not_ going to think about her!

The point of coming here in the first place was to stop those thoughts in the first place!

Slowly everyone got what they wanted and the people ahead of him moved away from the line.

The cashier person called "NEXT!" and Cheren moved up.

After ordering a simple green tea and a plain bagel he scooted over down the counter where he was going to pay and wait for the before mentioned items.

When he got his tea and bagel he went and took some sugar and cream cheese then went to pick a table to sit at.

The table he had chosen was near the middle, next to a window, not too far from the entrance yet far enough so he wasn't as close to the yuck fest.

A white cloth covered the table, with a single rose in a vase that was expertly placed in the middle.

**_Yeah, white and red, it goes along with the whole 'I'm in love theme' _**and he nearly scoffed at that.

Stirring sugar into the tea, (he'd _never_ drink it sugarless and he wasn't going to start now) he took out his laptop and waited for it to turn on and prompt to enter his password.

As he typed his password, he tried to focus on himself and not on the other people around him. His fingers left the keys and once that was finished he groaned yet again.

Pushing the laptop further away, he rested his head in the table.

"I am _so_ doomed." he uttered to himself. "Why'd I choose _that_ to be my password anyways?" (Whitebell, that's what his password was.)

"Cheren?" an angelic voice called his name and from the corner of his eye he glanced from his table, wondering who could be calling his name.

It was Bianca. The same girl he was trying to avoid.

Blinking a few times he wondered what to do? Should he ignore her?

Yes. Ignoring her seemed like the best choice so he pretended as if he had not heard anything at all. He had not seen her in over two years either way, so if anything he could just say he did not recognize her.

Even if it was a complete lie and he knew it.

He pushed the laptop back towards him and looked for the file that contained his partial work on the battle record Lenora had asked for.

"Cheren?" the girl asked again as steps drew closer towards him.

He inwardly sighed and hoped she was not coming his way. His fingers went towards the keyboard and did a awkward dance as he figured out what to write.

"What are you doing?" She asked and was now a few steps away from him. She stopped walking when she was right beside him and placing the tray she held on to in the table, went right in back of his chair and leaned in to see his work.

Bianca, he'd noticed, was now almost fully bat-blind. The way she pulled out the other chair and placed it right beside his, only to push the laptop closer to her when she sat down made it obvious.

He knew her eyesight was horrible when two years ago, when she began working for professor Juniper, she complained her sight was getting blurry. It was he whom had suggested she'd see a eye doctor, and it was he whom had gone with her to get the frames when the doctor explained she needed them.

Now, at sixteen years of age, with the near exact frames, he was sad to admit she flat out looked, well…. _hot_.

"Is this what Lenora wanted you to work on?" She asked as she pushed the laptop back and took a french fry from her tray.

"Erm, yeah."

"Looks pretty easy though but it must be hard on you huh?" She admitted. "Professor Juniper still treats me like an intern as well."

"It's not like I expected to become Lenora's successor in a blink of an eye." He stated.

"With your brains...?" And she paused to take a sip from her soda. "I was giving her a month to retire. I can't believe it took four years."

At her words, Cheren blushed.

Did she really have that much faith in him?

Taking a sip from his tea, Cheren drowned his surprised gasp at Bianca's statement.

"You expected that from Lenora?" He asked when he finally got the words out.

She shrugged and took another fry. "Nope," She said as she bit into it. "I expected that much from you. Still do if I'm to tell you the truth."

The words once again got caught in his mouth and this time drinking tea had not been enough. He was blushing even more, coughing and sputtering random nonsense that not even to him it made sense. He took a deep breath but it all began again when he noticed Bianca was sitting there, laughing and pointing a bit.

"I've never seen you this red before," she managed to utter out between fits of giggles. "Are you okay?"

With calming, deep breaths he managed to calm himself down enough to squeak out a "Yes! I'm fine." And that caused Bianca to laugh even more.

"You don't _look _fine to me." And she fished out a compact mirror from her purse so he could look at himself.

"I'm fine." He squeaked out again as he took another sip from his tea. Huffing he crossed his arms and stared away from the mirror.

He blamed her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he could not help but ask when he calmed down enough to regain his breath.

Bianca tilted her head to the side; she was confused by the question. "Pardon?"

"_This_ "and he pointed between them. "_us_." and he groaned again. "Ugh! I don't even know anymore!"

"I can't say I follow along with you here Cheren. You lost me."

He sighed. "It's nothing…..just forget about it." and he turned off his laptop, took the bagel and tea then made his way out of the café.

Bianca blinked in confusion but shook herself out of it long enough to take her food and follow Cheren out of the cafe.

"I honestly don't understand what it is you're talking about." She had said once she caught up with him.

"Just forget about it." he uttered again and like that, his cold self came out.

Creating a wall of distance between them was necessary, that much he had told himself in a pep talk earlier.

_The more distance there was, the better_ was what he'd nailed to his brain. Getting attached would only get them hurt in the end.

"Cheren, are you sure you're okay?" She asked in a concerned voice, and just like that, the wall began to break but it didn't mean he was going to.

"I don't have time for this Bianca." He snapped at her. "I have things to attend to. Things that don't include _you_."

She didn't buy his excuse and simply chased after him again. Hopping and counting each step as she went, she slowly caught up once again.

He sighed and she grinned.

"What is it now Bianca?" He was almost growling.

She smirked. "I _can_ help you with the report you know."

"I don't need your help." He stated.

"You haven't even started it." She countered back.

From the corner of his eye he saw her shuffling her feet and humming. She was clearly enjoying this.

He sighed once again. Deep down he knew she was right and even deeper down he knew she was worried about him.

The walls crumbled even more when she stopped shuffling her feet and her footsteps stopped near his shoes.

The final step had been her hands holding unto his tightly. "Let's get started on that report now."

And like that, she was tugging him away, the walls crumbled and his heart skipped a beat at the close proximity.

"Fine." and he sighed. "It's not like I have any other choice in the matter do I? You are after all the assistant to Unova's most known professor."

Bianca grinned. "That's the spirit!" And she started tugging him once more.

**[-]**

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Season Of Magic:_What was originally supposed to be a two-shot turned into what I can call a three/four-quel and that' is the reason why I could not update this earlier than I had hoped. The second to last part should be up soon and hopefully you won't have to wait as long as you did for this part. Mitari is the female character aka White. It's just that I nicknamed her Mitari. I apologize for any and all confusion.

**[-]**

**Always There **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**_{-}_**

It had been awkward, to say the least.

Sure he had been over to Bianca's home multiple of times before when he was a kid but that was all child's play and meant nothing but a friendly visit.

Now, at sixteen years of age and his feelings all confused, he couldn't help but feel odd. Strange, even.

The house looked the same as it had always been when he usually stopped by for a visit.

A bit messy due to Bianca's clumsiness and her reluctance to clean up even when it looked like a storm hit the place. With her mother and father at work and now she herself busy it seemed like the place was even more unwept than before.

He could see the difference though.

Many of her trophies, badges and other stuff from her adventures stood out to him from the walls as he walked around and it was easy to see her parents were proud of her since they were all in display.

Hand drawn pictures and some Polaroid ones were in frames and a smile came unto his lips when he saw them.

In the Polaroid ones he, Bianca and Mitari all posing for different pictures; Graduation from Pokémon School, the day they started on their travels, the few times they meet up and the likes. The hand drawn ones were what Bianca saw him and Mitari as. He could spot hearts, butterflies and other cute things near Mitari and rainclouds yet a few rainbow ones near him.

Bianca wasn't exactly what you would call a "great" painter and she had been eight when they were drawn so they looked a bit…..well, _terrible_.

A grin tugged at his lips and he had to bite the inner layer of his mouth to remind himself not to let the emotions get the best of him.

He sighed and walked to one of the couches and sat down to wait for Bianca and the drink she had offered him. He'd have gotten it himself but he felt awkward and had simply waited for her to ask if he had wanted something from the kitchen.

He messed with his tie and grumbling he took it off and tossed it to the side. It was getting hot.

Was it this hot when he came inside?

A laugh caught his ears and he looked up to see Bianca staring his way, tray at hand.

"Err….." the words got caught up in his throat. "It's a bit hot in here." He said, as if that would explain why he tossed the tie to the other end of the couch.

She laughed again and placed the tray in the table. "It doesn't feel hot to me but if it helps, I'll go open up a window for you."

He nodded. It was his way of saying thank you.

**_{-}_**

Bianca and Cheren were now in Bianca's "home office" which was nothing but her old playroom turned into a small lab of sorts.

Cheren proceeded to gawk at everything his eyes landed on, even more so when he reached the main computer.

Bianca had quite the extensive information on Pokémon archived and it had left amazed and mouth agape.

"This is freaking brilliant!" he stated as he started clicking every folder the mouse landed on.

Bianca shrugged. "Just something I've been working on in my spare time."

Cheren gawked yet again. "You haven't shown this to professor Juniper?"

"It didn't cross my mind to. Like I said, it's something I've been working on in my spare time, it's not professional or anything."

Glancing away from the laptop he stared at her in shock. "You're kidding right?" and he pointed at the laptop. "You've categorized every Pokemon you've ever researched by type, moves they can learn and their weaknesses as well as strength. I'd say this is pretty darn useful information."

Bianca nodded. "Which is why I'm letting you see it; this can help you with that report you have to hand back to Lenora."

"Yeah, this really can help me." And he almost smiled at Bianca, until he remembered he was not supposed to be feeling things for the blond that is.

Bianca pulled out a bean bag chair, putting it beside the desk Cheren was working on. She then passed him a soda and took one for herself.

"What exactly do you have to do?" she asked curiously.

Without glancing up from the laptop, Cheren quickly answered Bianca's question. "Lenora thinks I have what it takes to become a great gym leader but she says that I'm still a diamond in the rough."

Bianca nodded, taking a sip from her soda. "Oh, right. You've only been a gym leader for a few weeks right?"

Cheren nodded. "Yeah, it's a lot more hard work than I expected."

"But you like it." She pointed out.

"I guess you can say that."

"You _don't _like it?" she asked curiously.

"Being a gym leader?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "That is what I meant."

"It's not that I don't like it….."

"But there is something wrong with it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing at all really," he said as if he was out of it, which he was. "I think being a gym leader is the best for me right now. I can learn and improve on a lot of levels."

"You over think things too much," Bianca could not help but point out. "You know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he stated, finally glancing up from the computer to stare at the blond.

"It means that by choosing to be gym leader I believe you are hiding your true potential."

"Huh?"

Had Bianca finally snapped and gone full on crazy?

She sighed. "Out of our trio, you were always the one strategically prepared for anything. Both I and Mitari always thought you'd grow up to be someone who made a difference in the world. You certainly had the brains for it."

He blinked. Was that a compliment or a reprimand?

"And who says I am hiding behind anything?" he glared at her. "Maybe being a gym leader is my calling."

"Quit lying to yourself Cheren," Bianca couldn't help but say as she stood up. "We both know it is not true."

**_{-}_**

Moments passed and the silence was killing him.

He had already gotten all the information he needed to finish the report for Lenora, so... Why was he still hanging around?

With a sigh he ruffled his hair and tried to figure out a way to leave safely without upsetting the blond. Bianca had a sly grin and that couldn't be good.

"So, Cheren," she retorted from her place near the window, "you staying for dinner tonight like the old days?"

He gulped.

The old days were something he was fond of, yet feared at the same time.

_There is a reason I usually only came to Bianca's house when I needed to_ he noted to himself as he glanced back and forth to the door and the blond.

What to do, what to do?

"Bianca, sweetie?" two voices called out from the first floor of the house. "We're home and we brought food."

Her parents! Oh Arceus, what was he going to do now?

Bianca grinned even more.

"We'll be right there!" she yelled back and standing up from her swiveling chair took Cheren's hand and ran to the first floor.

"Oh there you are Bianca, goodness gracious we thought you'd be stuck up there for at least another hour..." her mother uttered out then glanced at Cheren. "I did not know you were bringing company over."

Bianca shrugged. "Neither did I until this afternoon."

"Who's your... friend?" her father asked.

Noticing the fact that their hands were still clasped together, Cheren quickly released Bianca's hand as if it were hot coal and bowed down to try to erase the evident blush he was feeling - from embarrassment or something else entirely? Who knows?

"Hello sir, madam, I apologize for entering your home without permission." He bowed.

Bianca was grinning even more and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Cheren could be so silly and easy to make blush. Perhaps it was time to test the theory out.

"Mom, dad, this is Che..." and Bianca giggled. "Oops, I meant to say boyfriend. This is my boyfriend, Cheren. You remember him, right?"

"Boyfriend?" Mother, father and boy could not help but squeak out together.

"Yes, boyfriend." Bianca stated wrapping her arms around Cheren. "Don't be so modest now, you. You weren't like this earlier."

If blushes could be anymore red, a tomato color would be called short for Cheren had turned an entirely deep shade of red.

Seeing everyone's shocked faces sent Bianca into quite a fit of hysterics and it was taking all her willpower not to fess up right there and then.

Bianca's father coughed. "Yes, I remember you, Cheren." he said, "but I did not know you and my daughter were a..._item_."

Cheren gawked. "In all honesty, neither did I sir." He uttered out, nearly choking.

Bianca was in the floor, stomach held together with her hands. Seeing the exchange between her father and Cheren was hilarious.

"Daddy," she managed to squeak out, "I'm not dating anyone. I was totally kidding. Cheren simply came over because I told him I'd help out with an assignment he had to do for Lenora. Today is the first time I've seen him in two years."

"Lenora?"

Her father was even more confused now.

"Yes, daddy," Bianca nodded. "I thought I told you one of my friends would be taking over for her."

"Well you did," her father nodded as if thinking about something. "Yet you never did say who that friend was so I thought you were merely messing with my mind."

Bianca, her mother and Cheren laughed.

"Seems like something Bianca would do." Cheren stated awkwardly. He felt so out of place.

"Oh, sit down would you?" Bianca said pushing him to the closest seat on the table. "You know you are always welcome here."

**_{-}_**

How he escaped from the dinner in one piece was beyond Cheren but he was more than glad to finally be out of there.

_This is the last time I listen to Bianca and her suggestions _

He stopped for a bit as he listened to footsteps behind him. He groaned and let out a soft sigh. "What is it now?" he heard himself utter as he turned around and glanced Bianca's way.

"H-h-h-here!" she offered him a bento box. "Mom said for me to bring you this as my apology for what happened earlier."

"I don't need it." And with that said he kept walking back to where he was going. "Stop following me Bianca I told you I don't want it!"

She laughed. "I know you love my mother's cooking." she said waving the box around. "How can you not want this?"

He groaned yet again. "If it will get you out of my sight," he sighed as he stopped and took the box, "fine."

Bianca grinned and giving him a wave and a good night kiss on the cheek, hopped back to her house giggling and humming.

_That girl_…_.she's something else…._

**[a week later] **

"And then," Bianca said as she, Cheren and Mitari were catching up to each other's lives at a restaurant somewhere in Black City, "I accidentally let the tray holding the Pokémon fall down. I was _sooooo _embarrassed."

Mitari laughed. "Are you sure you're professor Juniper's assistant?" she teased her best friend.

Taking a bite from his food, Cheren intervened. "Despite being so clumsy, she does surprisingly have her useful moments."

Bianca pouted. "You guys are so mean." She said, throwing Mitari and Cheren one of her many fries.

"Mine was a compliment." Cheren said. "Lenora was pleased with the report I handed back to her."

"Report?" Mitari asked confusedly.

"I helped!" Bianca stated excitedly. .

"Anyways," Cheren said, trying to change the subject, "how has your search been going Mitari? Any leads that could get us to where _he _is hiding at?"

With a shake of her head Mitari glanced sadly out the window. "None whatsoever," was her reply.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cheren said.

"Are you disappointed?" Bianca stated, taking a sip from her drink.

"Not really," Mitari said. "More like upset."

"It's the same thing." Cheren couldn't help but point out.

"Ah don't worry about it I'm sure you'll find something eventually." Bianca said, as if trying to cheer her friend up.

"Thanks Cheren, Bianca." Mitari said, giving a sad smile towards her best friends.

Mitari's phone rang and she picked it up then gasping and hanging up quickly she stood up. "I have to go."

"I understand." Cheren said. "Take care of yourself and promise you'll keep in touch more okay?"

Mitari nodded. "As long as you in return promise to finally confront your feelings and tell her, I will." She whispered to Cheren.

Cheren blushed and looked away. "Do as you wish."

Mitari laughed. "It was nice to catch up with you and I promise to call more often." She said as she hugged them.

"What just happened?" Bianca said as she saw her childhood friend running out the restaurant. "What was that all about?"

Cheren sighed. How was he going to explain this to the blond?

**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Season: This is the last chapter. This story is_ complete. _

**[-]**

**Always There **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_**It had taken the Unova region twice to nearly fall into utter destruction, for him to understand how important she really was, and that she wasn't just an old childhood friend...**_

_******{-}**_

"Cheren!" Bianca smiled and went to hug her friend which she had not seen in a couple of weeks.

Bianca's cheerfulness, despite any situation she was faced with, was something Cheren admired about her but...

"For a person stuck in the middle of a chaos, you're extremely calm." Cheren managed to utter out as he glanced into the lab. "Where's professor Juniper? I need to speak to her."

Bianca shook her head. "She's out right now. Didn't really tell me anything but I assume it must be important."

He stared at the blond. She was kidding right?

"Bianca," he said shaking his head as he pointed outside then to the coat he was wearing. "Do you not find it odd that it's snowing in the middle of July?"

"Not really?" She said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Whatever," he sighed. "Can you just let me in? I'm freezing."

She opened the door more and let him pass then closed it as she started shuddering a bit.

He took off his coat, gloves and hat, silenty welcoming in the warm air inside the lab.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything," Bianca started, staring at her friend, "but what are doing here Cheren?"

"Lenora sent me to get something for her." Cheren stated.

"Oh." Was all Bianca replied. "Does it have something to do with why it's snowing in July?"

"Yeah." Cheren nodded. "Lenora wanted to know if professor Juniper had some records of the climate these past few months."

"I'm sure she does and if not I can always ask Funnel." Bianca walked over to the main computer and started pressing buttons. "She keeps track of nearly /everything/ you can think of."

Cheren sighed in relief. "Okay good."

Bianca stopped messsing with the computer. "It might take a while for the computer to search through things so I'll make us some hot chocolate while we wait. Make yourself at home." She pointed to the couch.

"Alright." He said as he took a seat.

_{-}_

"How much longer will this take?" Cheren uttered with a huff. He was getting a bit impatient.

"The computer has a lot of data Cheren." Bianca said as she took a seat next to him and passed him a cup of hot chocolate. "Now tell me; what's gotten you so worked up? Professor Juniper wouldn't tell me much."

"Basically it's just that team Plasma is back to their old tricks."

"Them again?" Bianca blinked. "Wasn't Mitari on N's trail though?"

"He has nothing to do with them anymore." Cheren sighed. "They've banded up together, made a new team with the same old goals in mind."

The blond sighed. "I suppose that's what causing all the disturbances in the weather?"

She wasn't as clueless as she appeared to be, Cheren noted as he simply nodded and gulped down the cup of hot chocolate in one gulp. "Yeah." He said. "That's partially the cause."

"Partially?"

Cheren sighed again. "A legendary Pokemon in their possesion is what's causing all of this."

She gasped. "I thought Ash and Iris had..."

He glanced up at the ceiling, as if staring into space. "They do...but here's another piece to the puzzle: Kyurem."

Bianca quickly took her laptop from the table and opened it. "Wasn't Kyurem just a myth though?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "We thought Reshiram and Zekrom were too but you see where that belief took us two years ago."

Bianca shuddered. "I don't want to remember..."

"I don't either but..."

"But?" She glanced at him. "Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"There's a lot of things I don't tell you." He said glancing her way, only to recieve a plush cushion hitting him straight to the face.

"I was being serious." She said huffing.

Trying to recover from the small pain, he sighed and placed the cushion down. "So was I," he said as he stood up and sat next to her. "I have to go and battle the people from team Plasma."

"Do you?" She said, not looking his way as she choked and sobbed quietly.

"I do." He nodded. "Two years ago it was because of a foolish attempt to be heroic but as a gym leader, it's now my duty to protect Unova... And those I care for."

"You don't have to..." She whispered. "You could die!"

"I know the consequences Bianca," he said. "I'm pretty sure they've gotten stronger."

"You know what you're getting yourself into," She closed the laptop in anger. "So why go then?"

Smiling sadly, he went to her and took hold of her hand. "There's this kid, Hugh... Looking for his little sister's stolen Purrloin..." The tears were falling freely from her face now and with his free hand he wiped them away. "I remember how sad you were when your Munna got stolen and..."

"And you swore that you'd do anything in your power to get it back for me..." She whispered, as she nodded, remembering what had happened two years before.

"That's why, I have to do this." And he stared at her, determination showing. "As a gym leader I have more authority now."

"I don't want you to." She said, stubbornly. "With Mitari gone all the time now, you're the only close friend I have." Her tears fell even more now. "I don't want to lose you." She admitted.

The computer beeped that it was finished and printed out about ten pages.

Cheren sighed and stood up, started putting on his coat and other stuff then went to take the papers.

"Sorry Bianca, but I have to do this." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away, knowing that she would fully break down and he did /not/ want to be there to see that when it occured.

_{-}_

"Stoutland! Retaliate!"

His voice was getting hoarse now.

How many levels and doors did the ship even had? How many grunts had he fought over and over? Would his Pokemon even last at this moment?

How many potions and things had he even brought with him anyways? He simply hoped it would be enough until backup arrived.

With a look to both his left and right, he saw that with teamwork, the grunts were getting less and less in number.

Maybe, just maybe, they could win this after all.

"Rosa! Don't hesitate! Go do what you have to, we'll hold them off as long as we can!" Hugh's voice came from the far left, running towards him while ushering a pigtailed girl to one of the many doors in the far right.

Cheren smiled. This encouragement made him think of...

He shook his head. He had a battle to finish and who knows how many more to come? This was no time to think of her.

"Stoutland! Can you go on?"

He was the first gym leader in the league for a reason. His Pokemon were not that high leveled and their HP was just as small, if not at most, "barely above average"

With a sigh, he reached into one of his pockets and threw his dog like Pokemon a full restore. That'd have to do for now.

Hugh glanced at him and with a sigh called out his Emboar.

"When all this is over," he simply stated, "it'll be /you/ facing my wrath."

Cheren laughed. A challenge huh?

"Show me your determination and true strenght." the gym leader countered back. "Give it your all!"

Hugh huffed. "Emboar, let's go. Standby for battle."

"You feeling okay now buddy?" Cheren asked his Pokemon.

Stoutland simply raised a paw.

The battle was far from over, and the will was not yet broken.

They'd win this for sure.

The whole Unova region depended on them.

"Fire Spin!" Hugh commanded, at the same time that Cheren had yelled out, "Hyper Fang!"

_{-}_

He stared at the blond in front of him.

"Don't get the wrong idea," a red faced Bianca had told Cheren when he had somehow made it alive out of the ship. "I'm not here because I was worried about you or anything."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He countered back.

Deep down he was glad she'd follow him here. Even if she had used being Juniper's assistant as an excuse.

"But, I'm glad you're okay." She whispered as she brought him in for a hug.

He was glad too. Not that he'd say it out loud.

He simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug. He'd give her a pass this time.

Back in the ship, he didn't know if he'd come back alive himself, and seeing her bright smile and lovely face one more time... It was more than enough for now.

He let her go and smiled. A rare thing for him. "If it wasn't to see me, care to say what you're doing here then Bianca hmm?"

She blushed. "Erm... Well... You see..." she nervously twiddled her thumbs.

"Thought so." He smirked.

"Bianca! Cheren!" The pigtailed girl made her way to them. She looked all worn out, but happy nonetheless.

"Hey Rosa." Cheren acknowledged her with a nod.

"Rosa, are you okay?" Bianca stated.

Rosa smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine. My Pokemon however..."

"Your Pokemon need rest." A voice said from the entrance of the cave. "As do all of ours, including us."

"Hugh!" Rosa exclaimed. "So that's where you were."

Hugh nodded and slowly walked over. "I did it Rosa," he held up a Pokeball triumphantly. "It's over."

Rosa grinned and gave a peace sign. "Good for you."

Bianca stared at the three people in front of her. "What now?"

"What do you mean, 'what now?' Bianca?" Cheren asked. "We have to go to a Pokemon center to get our Pokemon healed up. Duh!"

"I meant, how are we going to get there genius." Bianca crossed her arms. "Knowing you, your Pokemon are overly exhausted."

"I gave them full restores!"

"None of your Pokemon know fly."

Bianca replied.

Cheren shrugged. "I can just walk to the Pokemon center."

"It's all the way back in Hiumalu town."

"Technicalities." Cheren said with a wave of his hand.

"Um guys..." Rosa tried to intervene.

"Not now Rosa." Bianca said.

Rosa sweatdropped. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to Hiumalou town on my dragonite..." Then she pondered for a bit. "How'd you get here Bianca?"

"A friend flew me over on his Pokemon."

"Must you always put everyone on jeapordy?" Cheren stated.

"He offered, not me."

Cheren sighed. "What did you do to convince him to do that?" and he stared at her. "Wait, what friend!?"

Bianca crossed her arms. "Not telling."

Rosa giggled. "Is he coming to pick you up?"

"No. It was a one way trip only."

Cheren once again sighed. "And you still came despite knowing that?"

Bianca nodded. "Yep!"

"You're an idiot."

"I wanted to see if you were okay!"

"That's still no excuse." Cheren countered. "Great. Now I have to find a way to get 'both' of us out of here."

"Guys..." Rosa once again intervened.

"Not now Rosa." Cheren raised an arm.

Rosa shook her head. Looks like they'd be here a while. "Hugh, how'd you get here?" She asked her childhood rival.

"I flew to Hiumalou town and then walked here. Duh." he retorted as if that'd explain it.

"So, the only two without a ride is them."

"Seems like it." Hugh crossed his arms and took out a pokeball. "Look, I don't have time for this. If anything, you can find me in Hiumalou."

"Wait!" Rosa waved her hands around. "They need a ride so..."

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"The answer is no Rosa."

Rosa sighed. "Whatever."

_{-}_

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and putting myself in danger, as usual." Bianca chirped, as if her apology would make Cheren not be upset with her anymore.

They had gotten to Hiumalou town thanks to Rosa's dragonite and were now in the center resting while their Pokemon healed.

Rosa, Hugh and Cheren were. Bianca had not been part of the battle so she was not exhausted in the least.

"Can we talk about it later Bianca?" Cheren said with his eyes closed. He'd honestly like to think this all had been a bad dream.

How she had gotten access to his room was beyond him and he'd come to realize that it was futile asking the blond anyways.

"But..."

"Bianca," Cheren opened his eyes. "Shouldn't you be reporting back to Juniper or something?"

She giggled and sat next to him on the bed. "All taken care of."

He sighed. The close proximity was killing him.

"Okay." And he pushed her off the bed. "Go to your room then."

"But I want to be with you!" Bianca stated. "You don't look too well." She pointed to his red face. "Do you have a fever?"

Cheren raised his hands up. "Arceus help me with this girl."

Bianca giggled again. "Can I stay then?"

He sighed. "Do what you want." He pulled the covers over himself and rolled to the right, closing his eyes once again.

He felt her weight again on the bed but he ignored it. Until he felt her hands on his head that is. "_Lullaby, and good night, go to sleep little Cheren_..."

"What are you doing?" He couldn't help but utter out.

Bianca grinned. "Singing you to sleep silly."

"And the petting of the head?"

Bianca giggled. "I thought it would help you even more."

This girl would be the death of him. Literally.

"_Rock a bye Cheren, on the tree tops_..."

His patience was growing thin.

He felt like rolling his eyes. "I'm not a baby Bianca." He stated. "I don't need you singing me to sleep."

He felt her wrap her arms around him.

"I know." She whispered.

"Then why?"

"I just thought you'd want to know you're never alone." She then kissed his cheek. "I'm always here with you. Even when I'm not."

His cheeks were flushing even more red now.

What nonsense was she sputtering now?

With a sigh, he turned around and looked at her.

She didn't have her glasses on. He noted.

Her bright eyes looked like they were shining even more and her cheeks, like his, were also slightly red.

Was she as embarrassed as he was?

With a sigh he kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her and closed his eyes.

He'd think about everything later.

For now, he just wanted her comfort and to feel her close to him.

He knew he'd probably never get a chance like this again.

"_Rock a bye Cheren on the tree tops_..."

"Bianca!"

Yep. This was their unexplainable relationship.

Rivals? Childhood friends? A crush?

Perhaps a mix of the three?

They had the rest of their lives to figure it out. Until then, it was enough to know they were there for each other.

Because no matter how far apart they were from each other, secretly, they were always thinking of the other.

Their presence was always there.

"_Lullaby_..."

Cheren lightly flicked her on the head.

"Go to sleep, you dummy."

What would they do without each other to keep them sane?

Bianca giggled. "But I'm not sleepy."

Cheren sighed. "Do I have to send you to your own room?" Bianca shook her head. "Then go to sleep. Or at least let /me/ sleep in peace."

Bianca huffed. "One little flaffy jumping over the fence. Two little flaffy's jumping over the fence..."

Cheren pressed his lips to her. "Sing one more lullaby and I won't do that ever again." He stated.

Bianca's cheeks got the color of a cherubi.

She was silent the rest of the afternoon and let him sleep.

Then nighttime came along and she was trying to sleep. He kept poking her.

"Cheren!"

This was their relationship.


End file.
